Undertale PS4: "Abandoned"
I had recently gotten a PS4, because I heard that Undertale was going to be released on it, and of course, it was. I decided to buy that along with Minecraft: PS4 Edition. I payed no attention to Minecraft at all, the only thing I played for the summer was Undertale. Before summer was over, I reached Sans, but I couldn't defeat him. When school started, I forgot all about it and started playing Minecraft. One day, while I was playing with my friends online, a death message appeared, saying "xX_DUDEBRO_Xx was slain by sans" It instantly reminded me of Undertale, so I exited Minecraft and started playing Undertale. Things weren't normal. I had to start the game over because my game progress was suddenly lost. I stayed up all night (it was Friday), and finally, I got to Sans again. The dialogue didn't seem right... "you really thought you could leave me here alone?" I was confused. What have I done wrong? I only left it alone for 5 weeks... and had no thought of it whatsoever. "you're wrong, kiddo. i reset the game myself as punishment for your actions." How in the world? "i remember everything. i keep track of the time that passes by when you're not around." Then, the text turned to normal font, not Comic Sans MS, but normal Undertale font. The text appears slowly, with no sound effect, just like when Sans tells the player that they should be burning in hell. "We were abandoned." The text turned to Sans's usual font (Comic Sans MS), and his usual sound effect played. "burn in hell." I was taken into the Sans battle, but it was a lot harder. Finally, I defeated him. His final words were, "wow kiddo, you know how to fight. but i shall come back. soon." He then faded away as usual. I advanced into the Throne Room, but Asgore wasn't there. There was a note on his throne. *(You found a note. Would you like to read it?) I chose to read the note. It reads as shown: *To whomever is reading this... *It has come to my attention that the human has been away for a long time. *I kept hearing voices in my head controlling me. *They told me to take all the humans' souls. *They also told me that without the human, my son would never come back. *I'm sorry, but I can't live without my son. *My wife, Toriel, left me, and I've tried all I could to get her back. *It all failed. I should probably end it. *Besides, these voices are telling me to do so. *I guess I should listen to them. *Sincerely yours, Asgore. *(It seemed to be a suicide note from King Asgore.) A suicide note? What the heck? Oh well. I decided to continue on, but the door in the Throne Room was locked. I couldn't go back. The music stopped suddenly. A strange tune that sounded like Gaster's Theme started playing. The Throne room turned into a blank gray room. A skeletal figure appeared in front of me. Gaster. He did not speak in WingDings like he usually did. "You abandoned us, human. Now suffer." Gaster disappeared, and black walls started to close around me. As soon as the walls hit me, my soul shattered. I got a game over, but this time, there was no text. I could not continue. I restarted my PS4, and I ended up in a black room. Chara was standing in front of me. "Great job abandoning them!" they congratulated. "It was a lot of fun spreading rumors about you and making them turn against you. Also, since all of them are dead, it's just you and me now! Right, Frisk?" My character couldn't move. "So sweet of you to drop in and do my job. Oh, and the voices in Asgore's head? I was the one behind the voices all along!" My character was finally able to move, but they could only move foward. As soon as I touched Chara, my soul shattered once again. Another game over, but I was able to continue this time. All the characters I killed were standing right in front of me, except their looks were different. Papyrus' scarf had a tint of blue, and his armor was a bit darker, Sans' jacket was torn and his skull had some cracks in it, Undyne's spear was bent a little, Alphys' glasses was cracked, Toriel's gown had a bit of blood on it, Mettaton (who was in his EX form) had no arms, and he was a bit withered, Flowey's petals were torn, and Asgore... oh God... he was the worst of them all. Part of the right side of his head was missing, and his right eye was dangling down. Chara appeared in front of me again. "Are you proud of what you did?" A box saying "Yes" and "No" appeared. I said "No". "Then why did you do all this, Frisk?" they asked me. The others disappeared. "Do you want me to reset, so you can kill them all again?" I chose "No" again. "Since when were you the one in control?" Chara jumpscared me, and then, a box appeared. *(Would you like to reset?) The only choice was to reset. After that, I decided to do a Pacifist route, and everything was normal. Well, at least until the next day. I encountered Flowey again. "After all you did, you decide to be a pacifist? Wow, you really are an idiot! Oh, also, I killed them all myself, and took their souls!" He turned into Omega Flowey. I defeated him after what seemed like hours. The souls appeared around me and started attacking me. They then threw my soul into the "mouth" of this flowery demon. The screen instantly switched to the Game Over screen. I heard Omega Flowey's laugh in the background. I continued the game, and it showed Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Mettaton EX, Asriel, and Asgore at the surface. The strange thing is, the protagonist of the game was missing. "SHOULD WE WORRY ABOUT THE HUMAN, SANS?" Papyrus asked. "nope. they'll be just fine." Sans replied. "besides, i don't think we need any more deaths occurring. right, tori?" "Oh, we most certainly wouldn't want anyone to die." Toriel answered. The game ended. I reset my PS4 again and launched Undertale, only to find my profile's name was changed to "ABANDONED". I decided to leave to profile alone and take a nap. While I napped, I had a strange dream. I was in a dark room with nobody else around me. I heard a door close, and a voice sneering, "Good luck being alone!" I couldn't move my arms. I decided to sit down. The lights turned on suddenly, and I was wearing Frisk's clothes, along with a strait jacket over it. My skin was the same color as them. Eek! I was Frisk! I looked around, and I realized that I was in an insane asylum. I tried to yell for help, but not a sound was heard. I finally woke up, noticing that I was my normal self. I ran to my PS4 and decided to play on the "ABANDONED" profile. I was playing as Sans this time. He had a sharp bone in his hand. The only direction I could move is towards Frisk. When I was close enough, Sans stabbed Frisk with the bone multiple times until they died. I took out the disc and decided to deliver it to Toby Fox, with a note saying everything that happened above. He sent a note back to me. I'm not going into the cliche of him saying that nothing was wrong because of course, he said that everything above had happened to him, too. I got my money back and a Sans plush to go with it. Sometimes, I feel like the plush is watching me. Category:KittyKittenton made these. Category:Undertale